A method of guiding a user of a portable terminal to a destination is disclosed in Patent Document 1 as a portable navigation method that includes the following steps: A planned route from a start point to a destination is set; a GPS function calculates the current position of the portable terminal, and determines whether the current position matches a position on the planned route; if the current position matches the position on the planned route, vibration operation with a first vibration pattern is performed; if the current position does not match the position on the planned route, vibration operation with a second vibration pattern which differs from the first vibration pattern is performed; moreover, a correct direction to go for returning to the planned route is shown on a display of the portable terminal.